


Caught

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bronies, Caught, Hydra (Marvel), International Fanworks Day 2015, Rumlow just likes cute things, Secrets, Toys, nothing wrong with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow has a secret that no one in HYDRA knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day~!

He'd never let any of them know. It wasn't as if they could or would understand. 

He lived in a world of blood and misery. He just happened to cope with that with pastel, plastic ponies. 

But it was so much more than that. Those stupid little horses embodied everything that he wished he could be. Honest. Kind. Generous. Loyal. Some days all he wanted was a little magic and laughter in his life. Fuck what anyone else thought.

Still as the door opened mid brushstroke through Pinkie Pie's hair, he panicked. 

"Brock?" Rollins' incredulous voice asked. "What the fuck?!"


End file.
